Magic Mushrooms
by Huntress01
Summary: Kahlan, Cara, Richard have an adventure with Mother Nature. Warning: Amorous conduct between Cara and Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. This is strictly a non-profit fan fiction story. **

**Kahlan, Cara, and Richard have an adventure with Mother Nature. Warning! Femslash!**

**Chapter 1: Magic Mushrooms**

The sun was creeping down the horizon as Kahlan, Richard, and Cara made camp.

Zed had left the group several hours earlier after being asked for help by a local farmer whose young daughter was seriously ill.

Richard and Cara gathered firewood while Kahlan looked for mushrooms, roots, and tubers for soup. She found a catch near a meadow. Delighted, she quickly gathered the mushrooms…even though they were a slightly different color than what she was familiar with from the kitchens of Aydindril. Well, she thought brightly…Richard is a woodsman…surely he will know if they are edible.

Richard looked at the mushrooms and with a smile nodded much to Kahlan's relief. "Those are quite common back home." Darkness was already upon them so there wasn't time to find more. She didn't want to go to sleep another night on an empty stomach.

It wasn't long until the aroma of the soup reached Cara's nose. Hundreds of yards away she sighed…giving up on the rabbit she'd try to snare. "I suppose we'll have fungus soup again," she rolled her eyes disgusted with her inability to score meat for the pot.

* * *

After eating Richard, Kahlan, and Cara sat in companionable silence as the night wore on. "Zed probably won't be back till morning," Richard said suddenly… a smile crossing his face. "If I know him…he's stuffing himself with pheasant smothered in blackberry sauce right about now."

Kahlan and Cara both snorted with laughter envisioning the old wizard regaling the farmer's family with tales of magic and adventure as he stuffed his face. "That man does love to eat and entertain!" Kahlan's blue eyes sparkled with merriment. "I have never seen someone so skinny…put so much food away without gaining an ounce."

Cara smirked and added, "Mord Sith love to eat good food, too….mainly savory roasted meat! Maybe we should find that farmhouse." She quickly held both hands up…her tone defensive. "No offense to your soup…Kahlan…but I think I'd rather have what Zed's having. Now a meal like that makes my mouth water."

Kahlan grinned at her, "I don't know where all your food goes either." She could not help but notice Cara's flat as "a washboard" abs.

Suddenly Kahlan felt so strange…the trees seemed alive as the shadows reached for her. Wow! She felt sooo good. Everything was so pretty! Aahhh…loookk at Cara. She was so sexy…all that frowning ferociousness in red leather.

"I think I'll take off my clothes," Kahlan giggled. Cara looked at her like she'd suddenly grown two heads. "What?" Cara yelped as Kahlan slid over and tried to kiss her. "Confessor…what magic is this? Lord Rahl!" Cara's voice rose in alarm as she vainly tried to hold Kahlan at bay.

Cara looked frantically across the campfire and found the Seeker on his back singing a ditty. "Ohhh… I danced at the inn at Flannery's Field…lassies…ale...found the inside of the village jail." He jumped to his feet at Cara's cry and began to dance a jig…spinning around like a fool Cara thought with incredulity.

A silly grin split his face when Cara asked him directly. "What the Keeper is wrong with you…Seeker?" Her face screwed up with distaste at his off key singing. Cara paled as Kahlan began removing her clothes.

The Mord Sith's mouth hung open…a guilty flutter of anticipation reaching her stunned brain. She had to admit this was something of a fantasy…even though she knew it could get out of hand in a hurry.

"Ok…Confessor…just stay here and remove your clothes…I'll be right back."

"Will you kiss me then?" Kahlan asked sweetly.

* * *

After Kahlan dropped her last piece of clothing…she had Richard's undivided attention…the silly song fading on his lips as his eyes widened with fascination. "You're so beautiful Kahlan Amnell! You have wings he whispered in awe…when did you grow wings? Are you an angel? Confessor Angel!" He grinned foolishly.

Kahlan ignored him as she walked in search of the fleeing Mord Sith. "Don't be silly Richard…I don't have wings…I don't need wings to fly," she began flapping her arms. "I'm flying…I'm flying," she sang. Richard joined her…both flapping away as they moved around the clearing.

Cara watched from the shadows and suddenly giggled. She covered her mouth choking on her laughter…astonished she had actually- _giggled_. Mord Sith do not giggle…she reminded herself sternly, but another giggle slipped through. She just could not help herself.

The comical sight of the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl acting like 5 year olds skipping around just cracked her up. Flying indeed! Ohhh nooo…what is happening to me? Shaking her head, she tried to clear the haze.

Everything suddenly seemed brighter…almost fluorescent…did that tree just move…she asked herself quietly as she became fascinated by the antics of a moth flittering around her head. Hey there little fellow…I think I'd like to break you…my pet.

Taking her agile, she touched the moth and with a zap it was gone. Cara frowned. "I'm sorry…I just wanted a friend," she pouted. Regretfully she shrugged and turned her attention back to the two in the clearing.

Kahlan was now dancing around the fire stark naked…her perfect fair skin gleaming in the firelight. Wow! Cara leered…delicious! Fingering her agile, a devious smile spread across her face as a naughty idea began to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Mushrooms: Chapter 2**

Richard suddenly began to howl at the moon and wrapped Kahlan's white dress around his head like a madman. Cara looked at him and quickly decided he might threaten her plan. The threat must be eliminated….for now.

Cara waited for Richard to dance near the edge of the clearing and ruthlessly ambushed him with her agiel. Dragging the unconscious Seeker, the Mord Sith giggled again as she tied his hands …propping him against the nearest tree.

"I'm sorry Lord Rahl," …she kissed his drooping head. "I'll deal with you next…if I have the energy," she sighed and glanced lecherously towards the fire. "I have unfinished business with the Confessor first."

The Mord Sith was exhilarated and more than a little aroused as she approached the Mother Confessor. As she thought of her plan, she grabbed her agiel…giggling and startling herself again with the alien sound of her own laughter.

Kahlan turned to her and smiled happily. "Oh you're back…now let's have that kiss you sexy MF…I mean MS!"

* * *

Three D'Haran soldiers watched from just a few feet away camouflaged by the underbrush. Thanking fate for their good fortune of finding two beautiful women…one naked and both obviously aroused they made the unfortunate decision to intrude.

The full moon cast a ghostly light upon the scene as Cara and Kahlan leaned into each other for the kiss. Just a hairs breath away from touching lips…the sound of a heavy boots entering the clearing caused both women to freeze. Alarmed…Cara quickly pushed Kahlan behind her as she faced the intruder…agiel ready.

The soldiers recognized Cara as a Mord Sith immediately, but lust completely overwhelmed good sense and the three progressed with wicked intent upon the two deceptively weaker females.

The three men fanned out attempting to cover all escape routes. Cara smiled arrogantly at the maneuver. "Please!" She spat, her voice furious. "I'll not retreat you buffoons. Bring it!" She bared her teeth challenging them to attack. She crouched in anticipation… her body tensed for battle.

Cara tried to ignore the dragon flying around the campsite…its red scales glittering in the firelight. Was it real? Ohhh…Kahlan's soup! Her mind fought with fantasy and reality as the brutes moved in.

Kahlan's instincts took over as she found her daggers…her power simmering beneath her calm surface. The men were beasts…their mouths gaping black holes as they clawed at her with malicious intent. The men hesitated as Kahlan stared them down… her power shining in her dark blue eyes promising heaven…promising servitude… to a Goddess.

The men were helpless… trapped with desire…they were moths attracted to the flame. Back to back…Kahlan and Cara faced the enemy turning slowly maintaining eye contact… weapons definitely leveling the playing field as the brutish ex- soldiers moved in.

The Mord Sith struck first…her agiel shoved into one man's chest. He struggled to breathe through the pain as another soldier brutally twisted Cara's arm behind her back shoving her to the ground…his sword at her throat.

The Confessor flew into a rage at Cara's predicament and grabbed the man by the throat. How dare you touch her…Kahlan's voice was furious. The soldier froze… his mind accepting defeat as the Mother Confessor's power rushed through him. On his knees his voice cracking he pleaded. "Command me Confessor."

The other two soldiers backed away in a panic…lust forgotten upon hearing the word Confessor. Their fear was palpable as they looked desperately at each other. Fight or flight reflexes set in and they chose "flight"… running as if the hounds of the Keeper were at their heels.

Cara jumped to her feet attempting to give chase and Kahlan stopped her with a firm hand. "Let the cowards go…we have other things to do," she said as she pulled the Mord Sith to her… pushing her luscious body against the captivated blond.

Cara forgot the battle as quickly as it had begun as Kahlan nibbled at her lower lip…her hot tongue delving into the recesses of her mouth. "What about the dragon?" Cara moaned.

Kahlan was puzzled…dragon…she looked around and shook her head at the confused Mord Sith. Arching a brow playfully…Kahlan suggested, "How about I be your dragon?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Mushrooms: Chapter 3**

Richard groaned as he slowly came to his senses…his side still smarting from the agiel. Now why would Cara go and do that to me… he thought tearfully.

I thought she loved me…he whined as pretty little fairies dressed in pinks and purples flew about his head. He wanted to reach out and touch their delicate pastel wings, but found his hands tied.

One fairy hovered carefully before his face… smiling shyly at the Seeker. Richard smiled back. The fairies continued their play as Richard pulled himself slowly to his feet.

Holding his side, Richard groggily made his way back to the campsite which to his surprise was less than ten feet away. He felt as if he'd been dragged 10 miles by a herd of horses. Those damnable agiels…he grimaced.

When he made it to the clearing…the sight took his breath away. Cara and Kahlan faced each other beside the flickering fire which created shadows that twisted and played across Kahlan's naked flesh.

* * *

The Confessor was busy stripping away tight red leather to reveal nice firm breasts…which made Richard stumble slightly unable to take his eyes from the two women who were wrapped within the other's gaze.

The fairies flew past Richard giggling at the sight of the two enamored women as they dove and played in the firelight. The Seeker was enchanted.

Kahlan's breath caught as she released Cara's breasts to the cool night air. The blond's nipples responded immediately to the temperature change and Kahlan smiled fascinated at the result.

Losing no time, Cara moved behind Kahlan…pressing her partially clad form against the unresisting brunette's body. Slowly a wicked expression crept from her lips to her eyes as she removed her glove and lightly trailed a finger down the Confessor's spine causing Kahlan to shiver uncontrollably.

Cara bent her head…her lips touching Kahlan's delicate ear outlining their perfection with her tongue and felt the confessor tremble again. She breathed into Kahlan's ear…her voice husky with desire, "What's wrong Confessor…cold?"

Kahlan could hear the amusement in the Mord Sith's tone. "Creator, No!" Frustration was apparent in Kahlan's tone. She ached for the Mord Sith to touch her…and release her from this agonizing need building within.

Cara had trouble maintaining her controlled Mord Sith exterior as she slid her arms around Kahlan… cupping the beautiful breasts she had fantasized about for months now.

The excited Mord Sith moaned softly as the brunette rubbed her back against Cara's tender breasts. It was Kahlan's turn to smile at Cara's surprised gasp. Determined to "one up" the Confessor… Cara used her tongue to follow Kahlan's spine as she slowly slid down the Confessor's body to rest upon her knees…then moving back up…she traced the route again blowing softly while the warmth of her breath awoke erogenous zones Kahlan didn't even know she had.

AAhhhaaa…Cara smiled as the Confessor moaned and squirmed…got cha.

Both women forgot about dragons, flying and animated trees as they slid to the forest floor consummating their desire.

* * *

Richard laughed at the antics of the fairies…so sweet. He heard a moan and a gasp coming from the women, but for the life of him… he could not take his attention away from the dozens of fairies tantalizing his vision.

Suddenly very tired…Richard sank to his knees and from there… to the ground resting his head against his arms. Yawning, the Seeker whispered as his eyes closed in sleep…Goodnight little wisps…and please protect my friends! Richard knew something was wrong…he hoped the wisps would make it right. In the back of his mind he remembered it was dangerous for Kahlan to make love…he just couldn't remember why.

**The Next Morning**

Richard jumped to his feet in a panic…his memories from the previous night foggy but still alarming. Kahlan… he shouted as he found the Confessor sleeping peacefully in the Mord Sith's arms. Kahlan jerked awake shielding her eyes from the brightness of the morning sun. Confused she leaped to her feet and faced Richard.

Suddenly she smiled widely… bemusement turning swiftly to amusement as she studied Richard's appearance. Finally she said trying without success to control her merriment, "Richard why do you have my dress wrapped around your head? "

Blushing with embarrassment Richard snatched the dress from his head and threw it at her and returned the taunt. "Couldn't tell ya…but why exactly were you sleeping naked with Cara?"

Looking down… Kahlan turned ashen as she realized her nudity. She quickly turned to see a very naked Cara awake and watching them both with interest…a satisfied smirk lurking about her lips… insinuating things Kahlan really didn't want to think about at that moment with Richard staring them both down like traitors.

Flustered Kahlan drew the dress over her head irritated that Cara made no move to cover herself. The Mord Sith came to her feet bold and unashamed… daring the two gawkers to look upon all her naked glory as she sauntered around locating scattered pieces of red leather tossed haphazardly around the campsite.

Caught up in the drama, no one heard Zed enter the campsite until a loud slurping could be heard in the vicinity of the campfire which still smoldered with the soup cauldron hanging over it.

Zed…No, don't drink the soup! shouted Richard. He saw that it was too late as Zed was already wiping his mouth with the hem of his wizard's robe. Confused…Zed said, "I have soup quite often for breakfast, my boy…no harm. I brought wheat cakes for you all from the farmer's wife if you're hungry." Richard hung his head as he recounted the night's events to a concerned Zed.

"I thought the mushrooms were fine…they looked like normal edible mushrooms from where I come from. I had no idea the mushrooms in the Midlands were different," Zed waved away Richard's guilty confession.

"I'll be okay, but how did Cara escape confession…if her and Kahlan…ahhh…Zed raised his eyebrows trying to find words for the delicate situation and failing miserably.

"Wisps? Maybe? I saw wisps…well I think they were wisps or fairies or something," Richard spoke urgently his voice betraying his confusion.

"Maybe it was the mushrooms," Zed said his brow furrowed in thought. "Let's see if Kahlan can help us find these mushrooms."

"No, I picked them all," Kahlan admitted glancing in Cara's direction sorrowfully. "Do you really think it was the mushrooms, Zed?" Kahlan asked hopefully.

"It's possible…I could do more research at the Wizard's Keep, but we really can't afford to lose the time. We must resume our search for the Stone of Tears. After we save the world, we can find a solution to your problem," Zed said gently placing a comforting hand on Kahlan's shoulder. "In the meantime…just have hope."

Suddenly Kahlan noticed Zed's eyes seemed unfocused as a silly grin lit his face. Ohhh, no, thought Kahlan. "Richard! Come and get Zed, he's high," she shouted the warning.

Kahlan caught Cara's gaze and blushed…her memories still raw from the night before. Cara walked to stand before the distraught confessor and biting her lip thoughtfully looked into Kahlan's eyes.

"I don't normally say things like this, her eyes shifted nervously…but it was good…verrry good and I just want you to know that I will search for those damn mushrooms every day and night on the way from here to wherever the Keeper we're going… to do it again and again," she said her voice husky with barely restrained emotion.

Kahlan shivered with anticipation at the promise in those determined green eyes and smiled.

**The End**


End file.
